unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambions
Cambions are the crossbred offspring of a human and a demon. Conceived between a mortal and a demonically possessed meatsuit; cambions possess spirits which are one-half human soul and one-half demon essence. As such, they are considered the inherent counterparts of the Nephilim. Creation The cambion is a stillborn that shows no sign of life outside of being alive, meaning that the child has no pulse and no breath. This continues until the child is about seven years old, where it becomes increasingly difficult to differentiate one from a human. A cambion is usually devilishly cunning, and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding. Most cambions have evil tendencies due to their demon parents. Due to its inability to create or nurture life, the method of the creation of a cambion is necessarily protracted. A maternal demon will have sexual relations with a human male and by doing so acquire a sample of his sperm. This she will then pass on to a paternal demon. The father will, in his turn, transfer the sperm to a human female and thus impregnate her. Why this should result in anything other than a normal child is not discussed. Appearance All cambions are almost supernaturally attractive, taking after their infernal parent. However, at birth, most Cambions show no signs of life (having no pulse, and not requiring to breathe). After the age of seven, they seem more human. Behavior Cambions are different from their other half-demon relatives. They are often spoiled by their adoring or ted parents. Even a strong willed person will bend to the supernatural charisma of a cambion. Because of these dominating urges, many cambions can b Powers & Abilities Their demonic/fallen angelic heritage gives them many supernatural powers. *'Life-Force Absorption' - As half-Succubus, Andie exhibited her Succubus powers.That effect is her ability to drain others of energy when she either kisses them or is intimate with them. This is manifested when the green veins on her spread out and, at least twice in the series, cross over to the body of the person she is in contact with. One prime example of this are the black veins which formed across Charlie's face during one such event and over Brett's face in another. It has not been seen that she has the ability, generally seen in Succubi, to make her form appear to be different than her true appearance. She does not have and indication of having horns or a tail either. In addition, there seems to be no ability to control others emotionally or otherwise. Their victim loses that energy and depending on how long they are intimate with the Cambion results in them feeling sick, passing out, or, in the worse case death. As they feed, the black and green veins on their body transfer to the person they are feeding on, eventually covering their body completely. When the feeding ends, the veins disappear once the Cambion breaks contact with them. As well, the veins reduce upon the Cambion's skin to the point where they are barely noticeable. *'Persuasion' - The ability to convince the strongest of mortals to do their bidding. It allows the user to control another person by speaking unresistible commands. The victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. *'Stealth/Cloaking' - Jesse is hidden from both angels and demons unless he wants to be found. *'Exorcism' - Jesse is able to exorcise a demon simply by verbally commanding the demon to leave their host. This was proven when Jesse once commanded, "Get out of her." thus removing a demon from Julia Wright's body. *'Teleportation' - Jesse can teleport anywhere on Earth at a thought. When Jesse goes upstairs to "say goodbye to his parents," he vanishes, and he has not since been seen on the show. *'Geokinesis' - Jesse causes a minor earthquake when he becomes angry. *'Extremely Powerful' - As nigh-omnipotent, Jesse is able to achieve anything through thought or literation. He grows in strength exponentially with Lucifer risen. Castiel claims that Jesse can destroy the Host of Heaven "with a word." *'Reality Warping' - Jesse is able to bend reality to his own thoughts and wishes even without his consciously being aware of it. For example, his belief in urban legends causes them to manifest in reality and when he is convinced that he was wrong they cease to be true. *'Conjuring' - Jesse can create things just by believing in them. *'Superhuman Strength' - They can overpower human victims with ease. *'Superhuman Speed' - They can move faster than the eye can see, able to appear and disappear in an instant. *'Superhuman Agility' - Cambions possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. They also have greater reflexes than humans. *'Superhuman Stamina' - They can fight and make love vigorously without tire. *'Healing Factor' - They fully heal from most wounds, including stabs and gunshots. *'Longevity' - Cambions have a slower aging process and while they will die eventually, a Cambion can live up to five hundred years, although most of them never make it that far, considering how often they're hunted. Weakness * Sunlight: '''When the sun is at the highest point in the sky Cambions as weak as a mundane human, similar to vampires. Even their skills of persuasion don't work as well. * '''Cold Temperatures: The cold makes their bodies, powers, and minds incredibly sluggish and renders them useless. * Hallowed Places: Neither can they cross hallowed ground or a blessed building. * [[Angels|'Angels']]: Angels are powerful enough to kill a cambion. * '''Pentagram: '''Once they cross into the circle, they are affected strongly by the pentagram - unless the sigil is damaged and a line is broken. Because cambions are half human, they can leave the trap, but it slows them down considerably. The more demonic they are in nature, the more resistance they feel. Demon hunters typically put these up all over their homes. Gallery 459px-Succubuspower.png|Andie's powers activated by a kiss Cam.png|Andie Bates, the offspring a human and a succubus Spn506-jesse.jpg|Jesse talking to the Winchesters. Known Cambions Jesse Turner.jpg|Jesse Turner (Supernatural) Alan_Francis_Doyle.jpg|Allen Francis Doyle (Angel) Groo.jpg|The Groosalugg (Angel) Cordy.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Angel) 220px-AndieBates.jpg|Andie Bates (The Gates) Billy.png|Billy Blim (Angel) Cole_turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) Category:Supernatural Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Humans